


The Big Gay Pride Parade

by MrGrayson24



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birdflash - Freeform, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Slash, Teen Titans - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, dick/wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrayson24/pseuds/MrGrayson24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Harbor puts on it’s first gay pride parade and the Titans are in charge of the Justice League's float. Dick/Wally - BirdFlash - Comedy - One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Gay Pride Parade

Title: The Big Gay Pride Parade  
Author: MrGrayson24  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Young Justice  
Disclaimer: Don’t own it, just for fun  
Summary: Happy Harbor puts on its first gay pride parade and the Titans are in charge of the Justice League float.

-x-

“We are very excited to announce that the Justice League will be participating in Happy Harbor’s Gay Pride Parade this year.” Wonder Woman said with a smile. 

“Since when does Happy Harbor have a Gay Pride Parade?” Roy asked. They had all gathered in the conference room of the Watchtower after receiving a cryptic message of a new development. 

“Since this year.” Batman said. “The League will also be in charge of security, which leaves your team to handle all the other arrangements.” 

“We’ll need a booth, along with t-shirts, literature and most importantly, a float.” Superman listed. “We encourage you to have fun. But please remember, this float is a representation of the Justice League and it needs to be taken seriously.” 

Wally’s hand shot up in the air. “I want to be on the float committee!” He yelled. “If you’re on the committee, that means you get to be on the float, right?” 

“We will leave the creative decisions and job assignments to sort out amongst yourselves. We look forward to seeing what you come up with.” 

-x-

“Can you believe the timing?” Wally beamed as him and Dick arrived on the other side of the teleport. “ _Just_ when we get together, there’s going to be a parade to celebrate!” 

“That’s not _exactly_ how it works.” Dick laughed. “And maybe we should keep a low profile, just until people get used to the idea, ya know?” 

Wally paused. “Who isn’t used to the idea?”

“No… I just mean, we’re still Robin and Kidflash, and us together might draw a lot of unwanted attention.” 

“What’s wrong with that? Isn’t that what this day is supposed to be about?” Wally looked down. “It isn’t me, is it?” 

“Of course not!” Dick grabbed his hand and pecked him on the cheek. “You’re the best boyfriend in the world, I just think it will make things easier.” 

-x-

“That looks terrible. Is that _really_ how you want to represent the Justice League?” Roy asked with his arms crossed. 

Artemis groaned. “What’s wrong with it this time?!” 

“Your letters are crooked!’ Roy pointed to the sign above the booth. “The A dips lower than the E… I think we’re better off scrapping it and starting over.” 

Artemis cursed under her breath and stormed off. 

“Come on guys!” Roy clapped. “We need to get a move on if we’re going to make this the best pride ever! No more slacking!” 

“Hey, Roy?” Wally appeared to his right. “Can I ask you something?” 

“What is it, Wally? We’re kind of on a schedule here.” 

“It’s just... Dick said something that’s kind of been bothering me...” 

_“Conner! Stop screwing around! Do you think painting the float is a joke?”_ Roy took a deep breath. “What did he say?” 

Wally sighed. “He doesn’t want to go to the parade together because of what people might think.” 

“That makes sense.” Roy didn’t look up from his clipboard. “You guys are both public figures, whether you like it or not. And eventually, you’ll take over for Batman and the Flash on the Justice League. You have to be careful how you present yourself.” 

“But why is us together a bad thing? I want people to know we’re together. I’m proud to be with him.” 

“And he’s proud to be with you, I’m sure. But don’t force him into anything he’s uncomfortable with. He’ll come around, just give him time.” 

-x-

“You told Wally what?!” Megan cried. “Dick! You know how sensitive he is! He’s going to take it personally.” 

Thousands of crumpled up pieces of paper were scattered around Megan’s bedroom as the Martian scribbled onto a blank sheet, cringed and tossed it to the floor. _“Why did I sign up for this?”_

“But I explained to Wally it wasn’t about him! He understands that it’s about the job.” 

“But is it really?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you guys are always going to be Robin and Kidflash, and when you aren’t, you’ll be something else. There might never be a time when the job won’t get in the way.” 

“I… I didn’t really think about it like that…” 

“Because you were thinking logically.” Megan looked down to a fresh piece of paper. “And how often does Wally think that way?” 

“Alright, I get what you’re saying…” Robin tilted his head. “What’re you working on, anyway?” 

“The t-shirt design!” Megan threw another ball of paper into the heap. “I wanted to learn to draw, and I thought this would be the perfect chance, _but nobody told me it was this hard!”_

-x-

Robin and Wally lay on Dick’s bed while the TV hummed with a low budget horror movie neither watched. Wally had been uncharacteristically quiet, which made a ball of guilt form in Dick’s stomach. 

“Hey, Wally?” He asked. 

“Hmm?” Wally didn’t look from the TV. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry… about earlier..” Dick sat up. “I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of you, or for you to be upset or anything...” 

Wally shifted uncomfortably. “I’m not upset.” 

“Okay… So, then we’re good?” Dick said hopefully. “Because you know how important to me you are and if I’d known what I said was going to hurt your feelings, I wouldn’t of.” 

“You mean we can go together?” There was excitement in his voice. 

Dick cringed. “Well… no. I… I wasn’t trying to say…” 

Wally rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. “I think I should go home.” 

“Wait!” Dick groaned in frustration. “Can’t you see this is hard for me?” He asked. “I really am trying.” 

Wally sighed. “Then try harder. If you’re afraid-”

“I’m not afraid!” 

“Then I don’t know what to do. You’re important to me, too. I just wish that was enough.” 

“Don’t go. I’m sorry but… I don’t know what else to do.” 

“Yeah you do. You just don’t want to do it.” He gave a half smile and headed for the door. “Have a good rest of your night.” 

-x-

Batman lowered his binoculars from the Happy Harbor skyline. He and Robin stood atop one of the town’s highest buildings along the main street. 

“This will do for the last vantage point. We should have first response units on the street level, just in case, but I don’t think we’re going to have any trouble.” 

“How about we scope the Downtown area one more time? I think we might be a little light on the Eastern side.” 

“No, we’re not.” Batman stated. “Unless you know something I don’t.” 

“What? It’s nothing like that.” Dick pulled the trigger on his gatling gun and dove off the building’s side, with Bruce right behind him. “Is it so wrong to be extra precautious?” 

“I’m always extra precautious, Dick.” They landed on the next roof. “This doesn’t have anything to do with you and Wally, does it?” 

“How did you know about that?” Dick rolled his eyes. “Never mind, you always know.” 

“Wally told Barry and Barry told me.” 

“Oh… I thought it was going to be more mysterious than that…” 

“So, you don’t want to go with Wally to the parade?” 

Dick sighed as he neared the building’s edge. “That’s not what it is. I thought you of all people would understand the importance of privacy.” 

“I understand that privacy is what guarantees safety, but I don’t think that’s the problem here.” 

Dick went to launch his gatling gun. “Can we talk about this later…” 

Bruce lowered Dick’s arm. “Listen to me…” he crouched down so they were at eye level. “I’ve done what I had to do to keep us safe, and that includes a certain level of anonymity. But there are more of us now; I have the League and you have the Titans, and they will protect you. Are you worried what people will say? ” 

“Yes… and no… I don’t care what people say about _me_... but Wally…” 

“All Wally wants is to be with you.” Bruce smiled. “It isn’t always easy but this job requires us to be brave. Sometimes that means risking your life to save others. But sometimes, it means standing up for who you are, even when it’s not easy. If _Robin_ doesn’t fight for who he wants to be with, what does that say to the ones who need someone to look up to?” 

Dick looked down. “It says I let fear win.” 

“Exactly.” Bruce stood and pulled Dick into a tight embrace. “And you should never choose fear over love.” 

-x-

Wally sat on the top of Mt.Justice with his legs pulled in as he watched the sun disappear over the horizon. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Artemis asked as she took a seat next to him. 

“No… I’m good.” He sighed. “Except Robin said we shouldn’t go to the parade together. And I talked to Roy about it and he said it was fine but then I yelled at Dick and everything is terrible. Now, I don’t think I want to go to the parade cause what’s the point?” 

“Well, why doesn’t Robin want to go? Do you think he’s embarrassed?” 

“Maybe. But he knows I’d protect him, right? I’d never let something bad happen to him. I wish we didn’t even have to go to this stupid parade.” 

“Oh, Wally. I know it’s hard, but you have to understand where Dick is coming from. Batman isn’t like The Flash, for better or worse. Dick is committed to the job and this might be the first time he’s had to make a choice like this. Don’t you want him to know, even when things get bad, you’ll be there?” 

-x-

On the morning of the parade, the Titans and members of the Justice League gathered in the main hall of Mt. Justice. 

“This is it, everyone!” Roy called as he waved for attention. “We’ve all put in a lot of work this week, well… some of us have.” He shot a look to Artemis who rolled her eyes. “But no matter what, we are going to go out there and show Happy Harbor how the Justice League does gay pride! All the offical team members will be wearing their costumes but for everyone else, make sure you grab a t-shirt designed by our very own M’gann!” 

The group applauded. Megan blushed and gave a small wave. “Robin helped…” 

The shirts bore a crudely drawn Justice League, with the world ‘Pride’ etched in the background. 

“Are we all ready?!” Roy shouted. The team responded with a roar of approval. 

Dick looked around for Wally but he was nowhere to be found. 

The group dispersed and Dick grabbed Megan by the arm. “Hey, do you know where Wally is?” 

She shook her head. “I haven’t seen him.” She patted Dick on the arm. “But don’t worry. I’m sure he just went to get another lunch of something.” 

Dick nodded. “You’re probably right.” 

-x-

A huge crowd had formed along Happy Harbor’s main street in anticipation for the parade. Stalls and food stands flooded the roads and ran down to the beach, so the entire town was apart of the festivities. 

Robin carried his handmade sign at his side and had dressed in his costume as he stood next to the Justice League’s float. Roy had done his job, the float looked beautiful. Statues of the Trinity had been placed in the center of the float, poised over a rainbow, all made from every type of colorful flower Dick could imagine. The group was directed to take their places as the start of the parade drew closer. 

Across the cobblestone street, Robin saw Wally. He stood awkwardly but gave a small smile when he saw Dick. 

“Hey…” Wally walked over and rubbed the back of his head. “Good turn out, huh?” 

“Yeah…” Robin flushed red and he nervously twirled the handle of the sign in his hand. “I was hoping we could talk-” 

“-Actually…” Wally stammered. “I have something to show you.” He held out his hand. 

Robin looked back at the float and nodded. “Okay, but we have to hurry. The parade is about to start.” 

Dick grabbed Wally’s hand and felt the familiar stream of air across his face as Wally brought them to the top of Mt. Justice. 

“What’re we doing- whoa.” Dick’s jaw dropped. A blanket had been laid out along the mountain’s flat surface. All around were bowls of food, candy, drinks, flowers and candles that faced over Happy Harbor’s main street, offering them the perfect view of the parade. 

“I’m really sorry.” Wally looked down and fiddled with his hands. “I just got so excited to go to the parade together, and be together… I guess I got a little hard headed.” He spoke quickly. “But, I figure this way, we can go to the parade together and nobody will know!” He looked up. “Do you forgive me?” 

Dick couldn’t help but laugh in relief. “Wally, you didn’t have to do all this.”

“I know, I just wanted to make it up to you, and make this day special.” 

“Well… then I feel bad for what I did to make it up to you.” 

Robin held up the sign he still held in his hand, which had been scrawled with clean, red and yellow letters. 

_I’m in love with KidFlash_

“If you still wanted to walk in the para-”

Wally pulled him into a kiss and Robin let the sign drop to his side. 

“Wherever you are…” Wally trailed soft kisses across Dick’s lips and down his neck. “Is where I want to be…. _But…_ ” He pulled away and smiled. “I did make something, _just in case you came around.” ___

He disappeared in a blur and reappeared with an enormous grin and a sign similar to Dick’s.

_I get to make out with Robin!!!_

“Yeah… you aren’t carrying that.” 

-x-

The Happy Harbor Gay Pride Parade was a success. Dick and Wally walked in front of the Justice League float, Robin’s sign held high while his other hand held Wally’s in a firm grip. There was a mixture of cheers and whispers as they passed but Dick didn’t care and Wally didn’t seem to notice. 

As the day wore on and slowly turned into night, Happy Harbor remained abuzz with energy. The group retired to the top of Mt. Justice, where Wally’s setup was used to finish out the celebration. The candles had been lit, the food was eaten, and the night ended with the team looking out over the skyline as the remaining light of the celebration were extinguished. 

Dick and Wally sat close together, their feet hanging over the mountain's edge. “Just in case you ever wonder-” Wally began. “I’m proud to be with you, no matter what.” He kissed Dick on the cheek and rested his head on his shoulder. 

Dick squeezed Wally’s hand. “I know.” He kissed the top of his head. “I’m proud to be with you, too.”


End file.
